


Harri Potter is a Veela

by BlamScilesShipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlamScilesShipper/pseuds/BlamScilesShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fem!Harry, this was a request. Harri is part veela, and Draco is in love with her. Drarry smut with a bit of fluff. I hope ya'll like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harri Potter is a Veela

_**Disclaimer: The characters of Harry Potter do not belong to me. This is a Drarry fic, that was in a way requested. Drco with a veela. So, Harry is Harri, short for Harriet, and she’s also a Slytherin. Not sure how long this will be. I’ve got a lot of fics going at the mo. But loves me some Drarry. This picks up in year five. I hope ya’ll like!** _

Harri Potter is a Veela

Harri could feel eyes on her, and that’s how it always was. She brushed a hand over her long black hair, she was part veela. That was why people were always looking. She was used to it by now. She looked up into the gray eyes of her best friend, Draco Malfoy. She gave him a grin, and he smiled back. Her green eyes sparkled. She was totally in love with him. She leaned to whisper to Pansy Parkinson, one of her other Slytherin friends. “Do you think Draco likes me? And not just because I’m a veela.” Harri was quick to add. She really didn’t want that to be the reason. She wanted Draco to love her for her. Things had been iffy with her and Pansy at first, because Pansy had liked him, too. Then one day, Pansy had just stopped liking him, and had never said why. Harri had never asked because she was afraid of the answer. She really didn’t want to stop being friends with Pansy. She was her best girlfriend. Besides Hermione Granger, a Ravenclaw. She was great fun, too. 

Pansy looked at her best friend with a bit of humor. “Are you kidding? Draco is obsessed with you.” She said. They were in the Great Hall, having breakfast. It was the first day of term. “You can’t tell me that you haven’t noticed the way he stares at you.” She added. Pansy had hated that for so long. But she wasn’t even remotely interested in Draco anymore. Pansy brushed her hand through her brown hair and called her friend’s attention to Draco again, who was trying to sneak another peek at Harri. “I’m telling you, Draco fancies you.” Pansy told her. She was totally okay with it now. 

Before Harri could reply, Draco had gotten up and come over to them. Harri was blushing bright red. Harri gave him a smile. “Hey, Draco.” She said, blushing a little more. Harri looked into those gray eyes and she felt butterflies in her stomach. Harri wondered if Draco knew she had feelings for him. Harri took a bite of toast. “How did you sleep?” She asked, trying to keep herself from babbling. Harri wasn’t wanting to embarrass herself like that. She was also glad that Draco had stopped calling her ‘Potter’. That was a really good sign. A great sign. She was starting to believe that Draco really might have feelings for her. This was super exciting. 

“Mornin’, Harri. Maybe you’d like to take a walk with me real quick? I’ve got something I want to ask you.” Draco said. Draco was tired of not being Harri’s boyfriend. He might have been in love with her since first year. Not that he’d noticed right away. Draco brushed his hand through his blonde hair. A bright smile covered his face when Harri got up and nodded. Draco offered her his hand, and she took it. He led her out to the grounds. They walked in silence for a bit, and then Draco said, “So, Harri, I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend.” He held up his hand before she could speak. “I have more to say.” He wanted her to know that he was really serious about her, and not just because she was part veela. “I don’t want you to think it’s because you’re part veela. I love that part of you, but I also love you for you. I love the way that you always wear your hair down so it falls over your shoulders, I love how you procrastinate with your homework, I love how you try and catch snowflakes with your tongue. I love everything about you. I’m tired of not being your boyfriend.” Draco really thought they were going to end up together. He just didn’t want to say that just yet. “I’ve never liked anyone else but you.” Draco grinned widely when he saw those green eyes light up and she smiled. Draco couldn’t believe that Harri was going to say yes. It was brilliant. 

Harri gave him a grin and before she said anything, she leaned out and kissed him. It was her very first kiss. Harri had always wanted her first kiss to be Draco. She pressed closer, her arms sliding up around Draco’s neck. He was taller than she was. She deepened the kiss, a bit surprised at herself. Harri pressed closer still, and Draco’s arms encircled her waist. They moved to lay on the grass, Draco parting her legs a bit to rub his knee lightly against her sex. Harri let out a gasp. She hadn’t seen this coming but she didn’t want to stop him. Harri wrapped her leg around his waist, and they moved to take off robes and their clothes. Draco moved down and parted her legs, lifting them over his shoulders, and licked her folds. Harri let out a soft moan, her hand going up into his hair. Draco’s tongue moved through her wet folds, catching her clit gently in his teeth. His hand reached up and cupped her breast, massaging it. Harri let out a gasp, followed by a soft moan. Draco licked and sucked some more, and then he was moving to slip inside her, going slowly, not wanting it to hurt. She helped guide him in, Harri wasn’t exactly a stranger to that, she did have a vibrator. They both gasped as he started to move. 

Draco hadn’t expected this, but he went with it wholeheartedly. She was gorgeous, and she was his girlfriend. He leaned down and kissed her, his hips setting a heavy pace. Harri gasped and let him in more, wrapping her legs around his waist. When the kiss broke, he moved to take one of her breasts in his mouth, sucking on the nipple. Harri gasped again, and she was coming. Draco let his hips move a bit faster, sure that he could get her to come again. Draco shivered as they moved together, and then he was coming too. He kissed her again, slowly and gently. Harri kissed back, her hands moving up into his hair. She murmured against his lips, “You should grow your hair out some, it’d be gorgeous.” Harri loved his hair, especially the way it fell over his forehead. It was curly, shaggy, and silky. She loved to move her fingers through it. “Can I say something or is it too soon?” She asked, and when he nodded his head, she said, “I love you, Draco. I think I have since first year. You are a really great person.” She told him. It was no secret that Draco’s parents were a bit stuck up about purebloods and Muggleborns, but Draco hadn’t been that way. Hermione was Muggleborn, and that hadn’t been a problem yet. He didn’t always get along with Hermione’s boyfriend Ron, but that wasn’t anything. Besides, Ron was a pureblood. 

Draco smiled back at her. “I love you too, Harri.” He said, giving her another kiss. Harri was amazing. “You’re amazing and you’re my girlfriend. I’m so lucky.” He said, as they heard a bell, signalling classes. He was so elated now. They would be the best couple Hogwarts had ever seen. 

_**Author’s note: XD. I hope ya’ll liked. Sorry it’s short. It just felt like a oneshot. There may be a WIP Drarry fic from me, and there will definitely be more oneshots.** _


End file.
